An enzyme that degrades barbital has been identified and partially purified from extracts derived from a soil micro-organism. The requirements for maximal catalytic activity are being determined. We are attempting to scale-up the production of this enzyme to examine its effectiveness in reversing the effects of lethal quantities of barbital in toxicological experiments with appropriate animals. If this approach proves successful, enzymes that inactivate other neurotoxins will be developed in this fashion.